This invention is generally directed to an improved carrier hitch for hitching a heavy trailer or the like to a pick-up truck or the like. More particularly, the invention contemplates a carrier hitch which can be easily and quickly attached and detached from the truck frame without causing residual damage to the truck frame.
Currently, there are generally two methods chosen for hauling heavy trailers with a pick-up truck. The first method attaches the trailer to a bumper hitch which places the weight of the trailer behind the rear axle of the pick-up truck. This method of attaching a trailer to the pick-up truck often causes the front of the truck to be lifted into the air due to the trailer load moment. As a result, the head lights of the truck often do not aim correctly and can potentially create road hazards by blinding oncoming traffic. The decreased weight on the front end of the pick-up truck also promotes decreased traction which decreases steering and braking potential thereby creating unsafe driving conditions.
When using the second method, a hole is cut into the bed of the pick-up truck. A ball hitch is attached to the frame of the pick-up truck over the drive axle. This method of attaching the hitch potentially exposes the pick-up truck frame to damage during modification by the operator. If damage occurs, the damage often compromises the structural integrity of the truck frame. The hole cut into the bed of the truck usually creates a weak spot in the truck frame and often the cutting procedure yields an unappealing attachment which becomes a permanent fixture of the pick-up truck. Also, this cutting procedure sometimes distorts the wheel alignment of the pick-up truck. The hole in the bed of the pick-up truck also compromises the pick-up truck's ability to carry other types of loads such as particulate matter.
The present invention presents a novel carrier hitch which overcomes or minimizes the problems found in prior art hitches and presents several other improvements and advantages over the prior art.